mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party DS
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: PG PEGI: 3+ GRB: A |platform = Nintendo DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario Party 8 (2007) |nxtgame = Mario Party 9 (2012) }} Mario Party DS is the eleventh installment in the Mario Party series (thirteenth in Japan), and the second for the handheld consoles (the first being Mario Party Advance for the Game Boy Advance, and third being Mario Party: Island Tour for the Nintendo 3DS and fourth being Mario Party: Star Rush for the Nintendo 3DS), and the only one for the Nintendo DS. It was released in Japan on November 8, 2007, in the United States on November 19, 2007, in Europe on November 23, 2007, and in Australia on December 6, 2007. This is the last Mario Party game to be developed by Hudson Soft, who was succeeded by Nd Cube in 2012. Several voice clips are reused from Mario Party 8. Gameplay Plot One night in the Mushroom Kingdom, five mysterious crystals fell from the sky. Mario found one of the sky crystals, and showed it to his friends. Suddenly, Kamek swooped above the gang, and dropped invitations signed by King Koopa Bowser. The invitations promised a party and free food at Bowser's Castle, as an apology for all the bad things he has done. Mario and his friends rush over to the Koopa King's fortress, when suddenly, a large steel cage comes crashing down on the crew. Bowser Jr. and his father shrink Mario and gang down to size and steals the sky crystal. Bowser then launches the shrunken stars as far away from the castle as possible. They landed in Wiggler's garden where they had destroy an evil piranha plant, then moved one to Toadette's Music Room where they had to stop a Hammer Bro. They later trek across a vast jungle, where Donkey Kong had been imprisoned in large stone statue by Dry Bones. After rescuing Donkey Kong, Mario journeys over to Kamek's Library where he fights Bowser's trusted wizard in order to obtain his fourth star crystal. Mini-games There are a variety of mini-games included in the game. There are a total of 74 mini-games to play in Mario Party DS. Since this is the first Mario Party to appear on the handheld DS system, most of the mini-games contain usage of the stylus. Such as Cucumberjacks where to player must swipe the stylus to cut up a vegetable. Four mini-games use the microphone, to blow over a Thwomp, freeze your opponents, ignite a bomb, and blow out birthday candles. The mini-game ideas are quirky, in the fact that they take place in an unrealistically large world, having characters hang from a clothesline or run on a globe. This Mario Party also five Boss Battle Mini-games, in which players must fight a Piranha Plant, Hammer Bro, Dry Bones, Kamek, and Bowser. In "Puzzle Mode", the player plays puzzle games from the Mario Party series: "Mario's Puzzle Party" from Mario Party 3, "Bob-omb Breakers" from Mario Party 4, "Piece Out" from Mario Party 5, "Block Star" from Mario Party 6, and "Stick and Spin" from Mario Party 7. There is also "Triangle Twisters," a new game where you twist triangles. In Frenzy mode, you have to connect 4 or more triangles of the same color to destroy them; in Focus mode, you have to twist the triangles to form 50 shapes. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi Non-playable characters *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Toadette *Wiggler *Piranha Plant *Dry Bones *Hammer Bro. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Kamek *Koopa *Koopa Krag Minigame enemies *Goomba *Scuttlebug *Cheep Cheep *Boo *Shy Guy *Whomp *Bob-omb *Monty Mole Boards *Wiggler's Garden - Find the Star and trade 20 coins for the star. Scramble around the plant based board. **Boss: Piranha Plant *Toadette's Music Room - Find music notes and trade 5, 10, 15, 20, or 30 coins for a Star. **Boss: Hammer Bro. *DK's Stone Statue - Race and buy many stars for 20 Coins each. Just make sure that you have enough Coins. **Boss: Dry Bones *Kamek's Library - There are three jars. You can open one by paying 10 coins. One has a Star, another has 5 Coins, and one is a cursed monster that will spit you back to the start. **Boss: Kamek *Bowser's Pinball Machine - Find the Star and trade 20 Coins for the star. If you're in the Launcher, Bowser or Bowser Jr. launch you like a pinball ball, hoping you land in the Bowser Zone, which can cause loss of all coins and stars. You're hoping to land on Star Zone for free Stars. Sometimes, when you hope to get more than a Star, you get 1 star and it may not be fair to you. **Boss: Bowser DSboard1.jpg|Wiggler's Garden. 180px-MPDSMusicRoomBoard.jpg|Toadette's Music Room. MPDSBoard3.jpg|DK's Stone Statue. |undefined|link=undefined Modes *'Story Mode (1 Player)' - A single player mode that follows the storyline of the game. It puts the player through the five boards of the game, requiring them to win a Battle Royal on each board and defeat the boss of it in a minigame to progress. *'Party Mode (1-4 Players)' - The main mode of the game, where the player competes against several human-controlled or computer-controlled players on a party board in either a Battle Royale, Tag Battle or Duel Battle. *'Minigame Mode (1-4 Players)' - A mode where the player can play six games that use the pool of minigames available in a variety of challenges that don’t take place on the game boards, those being Free Play, Step It Up, Battle Cup,Score Scuffle, Boss Bash and Rocket Rascals. The player can pit themselves against up to three other human-controlled players in the Multiplayer version of this mode. *'Puzzle Mode (1-2 Players)' - A mode where the player can play six puzzle-action games, the majority being classics from previous Mario Party games. This mode introduces the new touch-controlled puzzle game, Triangle Twisters, which offers two play modes, Frenzy Mode and Focus Mode. Additionally, the player can pit themselves against another human-controlled player in the Multiplayer version of this mode. *'Multiplayer (2-4 Players)' - Using one game card, players can wirelessly play together in Party Mode, Minigame Mode (2-4 Players), Puzzle Mode and Extra Mode (2 Player) with nearby Nintendo DS users. *'Extras Mode (2 Player)' - A multiplayer exclusive mode that includes games designed for two: the cooperative Pen Palsand the competitive Desert Duel. *'Gallery' - Includes over 120 collectibles that can be viewed at the player's discretion when unlocked. This mode also allows them to listen to the game's music and watch the cutscenes seen in Story Mode when viewed at least once in it. Spaces Items Hexes Gallery 76px-Mario_MPDS.png|Mario's artwork in Mario Party DS. mpdsts.jpg|''Mario Party DS'' title screen. Reception The game had strong sales the first week of its release in Japan, selling 234,708 copies in its first week. The minigames were well received as being fun, creative, and stunning. Among major gaming websites, Mario Party DS has had generally positive reviews, unlike Hudson Soft's previous attempt at a Mario Party game. As of December 31, 2007, the game has sold 2.67 million copies worldwide. Reviews Trivia *The Hexagon shape appears to be a key element of the game. **The Spaces are all in a hexagon shape. **Hexagons appear written on the chalkboard in Study Fall. **The boss battle against Dry Bones is on a large Hexagon, and is called Hexoskeleton. **Peach and Daisy's dresses appear to be hexagons when viewed from above. **The Status boards are hexagons. **The final prize assembles itself into a hexagon. *For unknown reasons, the CPU Daisy seems to be luckier than most others. **She usually hits the dice and gets higher numbers most of the time. **After she gains a Power Star, another Power Star usually appears in a new location that is very near to her (except in DK's Stone Statue board). **She also has a higher chance to win in chance games like Chips and Dips and Cheep Cheep Chance, even if her difficulty level is set the same as the others. *This is the only Mario Party game in which there are no Bonus Stars given out in the Story Mode. *This is the first and currently only Mario Party game not to have a visible host. *If a CPU has a Space Swap Hex or a Warp Dice Block, they'll never use it. *When a CPU lands on a Friend Space, the CPU always chooses another CPU, unless there is only 1 CPU in the game. External links *Opening Cutscene for Mario Party DS Story Mode da:Mario Party DS de:Mario Party DS es:Mario Party DS fi:Mario Party DS fr:Mario Party DS it:Mario Party DS ja:マリオパーティDS nl:Mario Party DS no:Mario Party DS Category:Mario Party DS Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Mario Party series Category:2007 games Category:Spin-offs